


Pastel Boy

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: Who is that boy in all the pastel colours?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little story for the FWCG color challenge. The challenge was to incorporate a random color in a story between 500-1500 words where the color plays a big role and this is what I came up with :-) 
> 
> When I saw the color I got the first thing I thought of was Danisnotonfire and the beanie he wore in a recent livestream and also the pastel edit he did with AmazingPhil and I just couldn't stop imaging Castiel being pastel so this is what happened... Enjoy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/GdbjVx9)

What color is that even? Turning his head to the right it looked like a bright green, but turning it to the right it looked blue. The color itself was like a paradox; it was so bright and at the same time so soft. Everything the guy was wearing were like that only a bit more mellow, the dude were covered in pastel colors that made the dark brown strands peeking out from under that greenish turquoise beanie stand out even more. Everything but his hair was so light. His shirt was a soft salmon color and he was wearing light blue denim overalls. But what Dean was focused on was that beanie and that color. In front of them the teacher were droning on about something that happened sometime in the past but Dean paid her no mind.

 

He was new at the school Dean was certain because he had never seen this guy before. He hadn’t even noticed him enter the classroom, Dean had been staring down at his desk cramming in his homework at the last second and then he had looked up and that color had filled his entire vision. In this boring suburban town where everybody wore the same boring clothes this kid stood out like a sore eye, but Dean kind of admired it, it was about time something bright and beaming came and changed things up a bit.

 

The boy twisted his neck to the side as if trying to work out a kink and as he stretched the skin there the top of a tattoo became visible over the top of his shirt collar. From the small bit that Dean could see it looked like a tree with light pink petals leaving the branches in a breeze.

 

When class ended the boy got up swinging his floral-patterned bag over on shoulder and left the room without once turning around leaving Dean to only wonder what he looked like.

 

Dean didn’t see the boy in any of his other classes so for a whole week all he ever saw of him was that beanie the color of it standing out in the sea of people flooding the hallways in between periods like a beacon. Dean walked towards that turquoise head more than once but he never seemed to be able to catch up with the teen it belonged to. Then when a week had passed he once again sat in the history classroom and this time he did not try to finish homework at the last minute and he did not chat with his friends. No, Dean sat staring at the door waiting for pastel boy, as he had taken to calling him, to enter the room. And sure enough not long before class would start there in the doorway stood a palette of soft colors. Pastel green skinny jeans, a white sweater with a… Unicorn? Damn, that was just adorable. And then on top were the beanie and that color that had drawn his attention that very first time. But now Dean saw all of him and he felt his heart rate speed up, he was gorgeous.

 

“Dude, you’re staring,” his voice sounded like warm honey over fine gravel.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dean quickly apologized.

 

“It’s okay,” he paused for a second, “I’m Castiel, but you can just call me Cas,” he smiled and extended his hand.

 

“Dean,” he shook the offered hand. The teacher entered the room then and Castiel sat down in the same seat he had the last time right in front of Dean. When a couple of minutes had passed Dean stretched over the table gently tapping Cas on the shoulder getting his attention, “I really like your beanie by the way.”


End file.
